1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to battery assemblies in general, and in particular, to batteries and housings therefor for outdoor use or use otherwise subject to moisture and/or debris.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries are commonly used as power sources in a variety of devices and vehicles. For example, they can be used as a primary source of power, in place of bulkier or more polluting sources, such as internal combustion engines. Alternatively, batteries can supplement other power sources, such as solar cells.
However, because of how conventional batteries are designed and mounted, their use is limited to certain operating conditions, which limits the type of devices that can be powered with batteries. For example, conventional batteries are generally mounted to a platform or housing with their electrical terminals exposed, so exposure to water would short-circuit the battery assembly. Accordingly, conventional battery designs are not suitable for use with devices that will likely be exposed to water.
Additionally, conventional batteries having exposed terminals are susceptible to short-circuiting if used in an open environment. This is possible even where the terminals are spaced relatively far apart. For example, a branch or other object could fall onto the battery and touch its electrical terminals, causing the battery to short-circuit. Water and other liquids can similarly cause short-circuiting across the terminals.
Furthermore, installation and removal of conventional batteries often involves a number of time-consuming steps. For example, vehicle batteries are generally disposed on a supporting platform. Battery cables are then connected to each of the battery's exposed terminals by tightening, for example, clamping rings of the cables about the terminals using a screwdriver, crescent wrench, or the like. Disconnection of the battery involves loosening the rings about the terminals and performing the steps above in reverse order. Such fixation schemes are typical wherever motors or other sources of vibration risk loosening of contacts.
Thus, there is a need for a battery and housing design that addresses the problems identified above.